


Note

by OceansGreyWaves



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Gender-neutral Kiran, Sappy, an exercise in self-indulgence, bring a toothbrush so you don't get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansGreyWaves/pseuds/OceansGreyWaves
Summary: Kiran finds a note under their door.





	Note

Kiran finds him, mercifully alone, in the longest of the high-ceilinged hallways. They stop him, and hold out a crumpled note.

“Alfonse? I found this stuck under my door this morning, but I’m not even sure what language it’s in. Will you please read it for me?” 

He takes the parchment from them and unfolds it. Blue lashes nearly sweep his flushed cheeks as he casts his gaze down; he already knows every word, but pretends to read it anyway.

“It’s Askrian,” he tells them, shame creeping up the back of his neck. With two words, he’s narrowed the suspect pool to an uncomfortably small number.

“Will you please read it for me?” Kiran asks again, embarrassed that they had been unable to recognize any of the language in spite of Alfonse’s patient attempts to teach them. Thank goodness most of the heroes are able to speak to and understand Kiran, though according to Alfonse, being able to read or write the language was a thing of eras long gone.

“Anything for you, my Summoner.” He nods, almost a bow, and wets his lips before he begins.

His voice is low—smooth and quiet, and Kiran finds themselves stepping closer to hear better. He reads it as written, Askrian flowing from him like a river rushing over stones. The language is warm and rich, and it wraps around Kiran like an embrace. A deep sense of comfort and peace settles in their chest, and when they close their eyes, visions of clear skies, warm sun, and tall green trees come to mind as he speaks.

Alfonse finishes; Kiran lays a hand on his forearm, squeezes gently, and wishes he would never speak anything but Askrian again.

“That sounded gorgeous,” they murmur after a pause. “But what does it mean?”

Heart stammering, Alfonse swallows before answering, hoping for something to interrupt them, even a call to battle. When no such distraction appears, he accepts his fate and begins.

_“Kiran, I write this note because I am a coward; though I wage war for you every day, I am too frightened to speak these words in person._

_You make me homesick. Your eyes remind me of the Askrian oceans I fear I may never see again each time I leave them. I wish to take you to our beaches and show you how entire seas are in your eyes. Your skin shines like the sunset over the hills of our countryside, and I want to watch the day end there with you at my side. Your lips are soft as the rose blossoms of the royal garden, and I burst with the need to show you every bloom, and kiss those lips to remind you that you hold in your lips more beauty than every flower in the realm. Your heart is kind and generous, and I weep to think I may never show you how very like our people your warm heart is. Your arms are strong and gentle, and I hold the smallest hope I may one day wake in those arms, and whisper to you how they make me feel safer than my castle walls ever could._

_There may never come a day when I am able to fulfill any of these wishes, so for now please grant me the chance to find home in you, in the hopes that one day you may find home in me, and in Askr._

It’s not signed,” he mutters when he finishes.

Kiran smiles and squeezes his arm once more. “It doesn’t need to be,” they say, and lean in to kiss his cheek. “Askr sounds lovely,” they note as they pull back. “I expect you to make good on all those offers someday.”

They take the note from Alfonse’s hand and slip it under their robe before turning and walking away.


End file.
